Stressin' Out
by KhaosOne
Summary: [Max x Rei] [Hints of TyKa, and Kenny x ?] Angst fic, Inspired by Rumi-Chan's Invisible


 I've got a two-liter bottle of mountain dew!!

Max: Oh god here she goes, wait did you say mountain dew gimme some!

KhaosOne: NEVER!!!

*KhaosOne gets chased by max all round the place*

KhaosOne: ALL RIGHT FINE!! *gives max his own bottle of mountain dew*

*Max grins sheepishly accepting the bottle*

That's right it's song-fic time hoping to get this damn writers block off my head.

Yah... now will you do the disclaimer D!_!P?

  
Dark!_!Pyro: Burn?

KhaosOne: Yes, yes we can burn later do the damn disclaimer

Dark!_!Pyro: ok fine... KhaosOne doesn't own beyblade or Stressin' that's owned by adema—*burns disclaimer*

Dark!_!Pyro: now can I burn  more stuff?

KhaosOne: no...not with out me

Dark!_!Pyro & KhaosOne Go out side to burn stuff

Tyson sweat drops as Max drinks his 2-liter bottle (whole)

Warnings: Yaoi Rei/Max hints of TyKa and Kenny/???

[_blah_] = music

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stressin'

Created By

KhaosOne

Song Used  
  
Adema – Stressin'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Max's P.O.V. *~

[_The weight of the world has been put on my shoulders _

_I looked in the mirror and know that I'm older_.]

'Why is this?' 'Why the hell did all this come crashing down on me?' There he stood a 16-year-old Max Tate standing in front of the mirror trying to prepare himself (A/N: I was gunna use his Japanese last name but it's to hard to spell)

[_I try to escape but the rain makes it colder _

_Why do I let all our problems take over?_]

'Why can't I tell you!' 'My lifes a big whirlwind and I can't even tell you how much I love you!' 'All the times I've  tried, always unsuccessful...'

[_There's nothing I can do_

_There's nothing I can say_]

'I always have some fucked up mental breakdown whenever I see you it's funny how you don't notice, is my mask really that good, there isn't anything I can do or say to make you understand, you always think I'm kidding you, or just messing with you with my childish façade.'

[_We need to try to find a right way_]

'Is there even a right way to put this whatever I do I always try to find it...'

[_Stressin' Out, Stressin' Out _

_God has turned his back on me_]

'Why are you doing this to me god? Why can't you let me tell him or let him notice me, what did I do to make you turn away, was it all this stress I've been going through?'

[_Stressin' Out, Stressin' Out _

_There's nothing there for us to say_]

'What can I say? What the hell is there to say, I know I have to tell you sooner or later we might not end up with anyone, Tyson has Kai, and Kenny has some secret lover who he's to embarrassed to talk about, but why am I so stressed to tell you how much I love you'

[_Stressin' Out, Stressin' Out _

_God has turned his back_]

'I know tonight I half to tonight, because tomorrow you might not be there for us'

[_Stressin' Out, Stressin' Out _

_There's nothing there to blame _

_To blame_]

'What can I blame my foolishness on? God? Mental Demons? No all I can blame this on is myself for being so ignorant and stupid.'

'A few minutes later I decide to take a walk not bothering to look into the main hotel room, knowing your not there. (A/N: I'm trying to make their hotel rooms connected like a suite) I don't think I could stand the sight of Kai and Tyson cuddled up on the couch and Kenny typing away obviously to that mystery person and just me without anyone, it would be embarrassing and heartbreaking.'

[_I try to explain what it's doing to me _

_Arguing over the simplest things_]

'So I get outside not caring if it's raining...When I hear an oh to familiar voice, the one that has been circling in my head for the past 2 damn months'

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

"Max?" Rei asked "What are you doing out here in the rain"

[_You try to make life how you want it to be _

_A sad everyday isn't something with me_]

Once he heard that he froze, 'What why won't my body let me move' Max thought to himself, he was beginning to seriously get cold, the rain was soaking his hair and into his clothing, he was cold from head to toe, even if that wasn't the reason why he wasn't moving

"Max? Are you ok?" Rei asked again "Rei...I-..." Was Max's reply "What's wrong?" Rei asked putting his coat around Max "You wouldn't go out here dressed like that if something wasn't wrong..." Finishing his sentence

[_There's nothing I can do _

_There's nothing I can say _

_We need to try to find a right way_] (A/N:I decided not to finish the song cause I ended up making them say it waaay to early)

~* Max's P.O.V. *~

'I couldn't do anything, I tried to tell him an explanation but I couldn't...'

'Damn it pull yourself together Max!'

~* Rei's P.O.V. *~

'Why isn't he saying anything does he know? I really hope he doesn't I couldn't stand the thought of being rejected but I know I have to tell him...'

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

Five minutes passed of them just standing there not making a sound.

"Max...I...I...I have to tell you something..." Rei finally said breaking the silence

With a sigh Max responded with "Me too..." in chorus they both said "I love you."

  
  


Relived to hear that Max plunged himself into Rei's arms.

Where they just stood holding each other while the rain came pouring down around them.

"I think we better go inside I don't want you catching a cold now" Rei said smiling slightly kissing him

"Ya, alright..." was his reply as they walking into the hotel

~**~ OWARI ~**~

OK, OK, OK! I'm sorry about the ending kind of being short but anyways, I wanted to write a Rei/Max cuz I was inspired by Rumi-Chan who was inspired by Peeps Inferior who blah... blah... blah... I LIKE EGGS!!

Darker Side: sorry she's an idiot

Lighter Side: Hey...

Dark!_!Pyro: Burn^_^

Lighter Side: anyways...

Max: R/R PLZ but don't bother me ill be in Rei's room

Lighter Side, Darker Side, & Dark!_!Pyro: should we dare ask why

Max: I think its pretty clear...

Lighter Side: *sigh* ok...

KhaosOne: anyways, flames will be used for me and Dark!_!Pyro to burn stuff  
  


Dark!_!Pyro: BURN!!

KhaosOne: yah...

Mariah: Why wasn't I in this?!

Rei: *Whispers to KhaosOne* how the hell did she get in here, she's been following me everywhere

KhaosOne: *Whispers to Rei* good question, looks like you got a stalker...

Rei: OH GOD!! *calls S.W.A.T.*

KhaosOne: did you really have to do that?

Rei: Yes...

*KhaosOne watch's Mariah get dragged off by swat*

KhaosOne: Dunana Dunana Dunanana Dunannanaaaa (swat theme)

*Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max, Lighter Side, Darker Side, and Dark!_!Pyro sweat drop*

P.S. Check out my other fics *it's a big update day* Helpless (new song-fic [suppose to be up today will be up later or tomorrow]), Chapter One of The Gifted(since the real chapter one is only the prologue), and Chapter Two of College life, and finally Lost for words in on hold for awhile until I get further in the gifted and college life so there I made a lot of updates I hope you all are happy, PS I also have another song-fic that's almost finished called hurt, its darker then helpless.


End file.
